gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Abandonment Issues
Abandonment Issues is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V. This mission is the last therapy session between Michael De Santa and Isiah Friedlander. Overview Abandonment Issues is unlocked after the missions Legal Trouble and The Bureau Raid are completed. Unlike previous therapy sessions, Dr. Friedlander will not call Michael to announce its availability, an icon will simply appear over his office. It can be completed at any point in the storyline, even after the end of the storyline, which unlocks some unique dialogue. Description At the beginning of the session, Dr. Friedlander asks Michael what he wants, to which Michael responds that he wants to be "happy" with his life, but also want to continue his life of crime. Friedlander asks Michael what the source of his conflict is. Michael's response will depend on the last mission that the player did before the session: * The Bureau Raid and Legal Trouble - Michael claims that is "hard to keep track of who wants to kill him" at any given moment, and says that Trevor still wants to kill him, but they are "playing nice" at present because they are working on a "project". He also says that the FIB want him dead because he is no longer useful to them, and Devin Weston also wants him dead for not cancelling the movie production at the film studio. However, Michael tells Friedlander that his family has moved back in with him, so things are looking up on that front. Dr. Friedlander responds by saying that "family is important", but Michael "needs to be sure that he wants them there for the right reasons". * Something Sensible or The Third Way - Michael says that things have been pretty good for him. He has made a lot of money and most of the people who want him dead are gone. He says that his life is still a mess, but he has a more optimistic outlook. Dr. Friedlander responds by saying that "hope is the enemy of hard work". Friedlander asks Michael if he has anything else that he wants to tell him. Michael's response will depend on the player's actions in the game. Regardless of Michael's response, Dr. Friedlander will give some advice that the player can accept or reject: * Reject Advice - Michael claims that he "fucked up", but he is still a "good guy underneath". * Accept Advice - Michael claims that he "really wants to be good", but his temper is very short. Friedlander then asks Michael about his sexual behaviour (again, Michael's response depends on the player's actions). If the player did not sleep with any Prostitutes or Booty Calls, Michael will say that he had "thoughts" but didn't have any problems, or he may say that he has been a "good boy" and didn't have any problems at all. On the other hand, if the player slept with a prostitute or booty call, Michael will say that he "got lonely" and called a girl. Friedlander will chastise Michael if he confesses to this. Michael claims that he has made progress in some areas but none in others, and Friedlander claims that he has never heard "such a barrage of denial, self-justification and outright horror". Friedlander takes out a camera, takes a photo with Michael and reveals that he is leaving Los Santos and Michael needs to find a new therapist. Friedlander reveals that his reason for leaving is because he is getting his own TV show. Michael confronts him about this, and Friedlander leaves the office saying that Michael does not need to be concerned, because he is not using "real names" on his show. Outside the office, Friedlander will enter his car and the player will have the option to kill him or let him escape. * Kill Him - Friedlander will drop $2023 and an internet news article will confirm his death. * Leave Him - The internet news article mentioning his death will still appear. However, after some time, Friedlander will send Michael an e-mail, saying that they should both forget about what happened and move forward. If Michael replies to the email, he will threaten to kill Friedlander if they ever meet again. Possible Deaths * Isiah Friedlander - Can be killed by Michael De Santa. Aftermath Weazel News (Radio) "Radio host and author Isiah Friedlander was murdered by an unknown assailant yesterday. The psychiatrist only recently rose to fame following the publication of his hugely successful book about his relationship wih an "idiotic, if terrifying and amusingly deluded sociopath" and apparently retired bank robber he names "Marky De Santos". ''Los Santos Meteor'' Newspaper "Dr. Isiah Friedlander, a radio host and author who rose to prominence recently, was killed yesterday in a murder police are describing as 'suspicious'. Dr. Friedlander, who recently won great fame thanks to his bestseller about his relationship with an "idiotic, if terrifying and amusingly deluded sociopath" and apparently retired bank robber named "Marky De Santos". No one has yet identified the real Mr. De Santos and people are unsure if he even exists. Only last week, Dr. Friedlander spoke to an audience about the futility of trying to work with the criminally insane and deluded. He argued that some people are truly beyond help. It seems that someone certainly wanted their money back, although whether it was for the book or the treatment remains very unclear." Video Walkthrough Trivia * There is no mission passed screen upon the conclusion of this mission, which ends either upon Friedlander's death or escape. * Dialogue from this mission was used in Michael's character trailer. * Michael will comment on himself and Trevor working together, even if the player completes this session before The Wrap Up. ** Also, Michael will comment about Devin Weston's betrayal in Legal Trouble even if the player hasn't completed the mission yet. * In game media suggests the game developers have not allowed for the player decision: ** The newspaper article about Friedlander's death appears regardless of the player's choice. ** He will still continue to post on Bleeter, whether he was killed or not. * If the player punctures the tires of Friedlander's Comet before starting the mission, they will automatically be repaired when Friedlander tries to escape. References Navigation }} Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Side Missions Category:Choices